A él no le gustas tanto
by katherineSN
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado por qué seguimos enganchadas con novelas y películas que retratan el "y vivieron felices por siempre" cuando sabemos que nada de eso existe en la vida real? O tal vez para mí nunca han existido. Hermione es una escritora que ha caído una y otra vez en las garras de la desilusión. ¿Alguna vez encontrará la felicidad? TODOS MUGGLES.
1. Capítulo 1 - Silly Love Songs

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen, sino a la fabulosa J.K. Rowling –Amén, Madame-. Este fic lo escribo sin ánimos de lucro, sólo para entretener mi mente con las infinitas posibles parejas de un personaje tan querido para mí como Hermione. El tono de la historia está inspirado en la película _He's just not that into you_ , o _A él no le gustas tanto_ , dirigida por Ken Kwapis en el 2009. Este es mi regreso a FanFiction tras años fuera del radar. Ojalá les guste. De ser así, pueden dejar sus reviews, así sea para lanzar tomates, jaja.

 **Capítulo 1 – Silly Love Songs**

-Hermione, tienes que ser más razonable –exclamó Sirius por décima vez en esas dos horas que llevábamos reunidos en su oficina– El público busca esperanzas, ganas de encontrar pareja, bla, bla. Tú sabes qué es lo que vende.

Suspiré con fuerza.

-¿Acaso la idea de un escritor no es que evolucione junto a sus obras? ¿Expandirse a otros horizontes, de acuerdo a su madurez? –repliqué con una ceja alzada. –No quiero seguir con los mismos temas. Ya no soy la misma Hermione que empezó aquí hace seis años.

-¡Pero si _Caminos de Manhattan_ fue un éxito! ¡Al igual que _Los brazos de luciérnaga_ el año pasado! Estás en el top de los cinco mejores autores actuales de Inglaterra. Vamos, eso tiene que indicarte algo –Sirius comenzó a reírse, logrando que crispara mis nervios –A esa cuenta bancaria tuya le ha funcionado bastante el género romántico en la Editorial Black&Lestrange. No seas tonta.

-No puedo seguir mintiendo a mi audiencia. Tienen que saber que hay más lados del amor que esa dulzura y pasión de la que todos hablan –en este punto me levanté del asiento, mirando por el ventanal hacia el corazón de Londres- Ellos merecen más, Sirius.

-Cuando tengas treinta años en el mercado podrás ponerte a inventar, querida. Mientras tanto, tu deber es entender, aceptar, lo que es rentable para la empresa. –contestó con voz burlona. En momentos como este me preguntaba qué había estado pensando el Sr. Black cuando le legó la editorial a su nieto. –Admito que hace un mes leí el título de tu manuscrito, _El paso de la rueda_ , y me pareció muy interesante. Pero una vez que terminé los primeros capítulos que entregaste, me sentí completa y absolutamente estafado por una porquería semejante. –escuché cómo algo pesado caía sobre su escritorio. El golpe sordo me dio una sospecha de qué era- Sin ofender. Debes compensar ese jugoso adelanto que te hice, escribiendo algo más… acorde a ti. La renovación del contrato te espera.

Levanté la barbilla y adopté el tono más monocorde que encontré en mi garganta, sin darle la cara aún. La sangre me hervía.

-¿Acorde a mí? ¿Qué significa eso?

-Oh, vamos. Ya sabes. Eres dulce, tierna, algunas veces testaruda, pero manejable; quiero decir, razonable. –corrigió con un carraspeo.

-Esta vez se te cortó la cuerda, Black. Mi "porquería" y yo nos vamos de tu editorial. –giré para verlo con la boca tan abierta que podría alojarse allí un panal entero. –Espera mi carta de renuncia oficial en las próximas horas, al igual que la visita de mi abogado. Ah, y en cuanto al adelanto, no te preocupes, te devolveré cada centavo esta semana. –repliqué agradeciendo mentalmente no haberlo gastado en la compra de aquellos libros de la calle Magnolia.

-¿CÓMO DIJISTE? Hermione Jane Granger, que no se te suba la fama a la cabeza. Bájate de ese pedestal, ¿oíste? Nadie, escúchame bien, nadie compraría una farsa como la que ofreces con esto –ahora estaba rojo de la ira, señalándome a mí y a mi manuscrito con un dedo furioso. –Además, no te conviene poner en mi contra a mi sobrino.

-Harry es demasiado profesional como para mezclar lo personal con lo profesional. Estos son negocios y él es mi abogado desde mis inicios como escritora. Déjate de niñerías que no soy una de tus tantas amantes para que me hables así –Oh, siempre había querido decir eso. –Buenas noches, Sr. Black.

-¡GRANGER!

Con un portazo dejé con la palabra en la boca a ese pelmazo engreído, machista, pulgoso. Caminé con paso decidido hacia la salida del edificio, encontrándome con pocos empleados que seguían allí hasta tan tarde. A lo lejos vi a Parvati. La saludé con un gesto. Seguí mi camino, con lágrimas furiosas y dolidas que me negué a dejar caer. Sospechaba que mis mejillas estaban de un rojo brillante por la tensión del momento, pero no podía traicionar la dignidad que me queda tras tantas ilusiones rotas a lo largo de los años.

-Srta. Granger. –dijo una voz amable.

Me volteé.

-Hagrid –respondí con una sonrisa que aminoró mi rabia. Hacia mí se acercaba un hombre enorme, el portero de la editorial, conduciendo mi camioneta. Al bajarse me dio las llaves con una mirada orgullosa.

-Así que ya te enteraste, ¿no? Cómo vuelan los chismes –comenté con una risita sombría.

-Ya le hacía falta un sacudón a tanto ego. –contestó riendo. –Pero voy a extrañar verte aquí seguido.

Suspiré.

-Yo también te extrañaré, Hagrid. Aunque podemos vernos fuera. Sigo a la orden para ayudarte a rescatar perritos –en realidad sería más exacto decir "perrotes", pues Hagrid prefería los bulldog, pitbull, rotwailler, y razas similares. Su rostro se iluminó.

-Eso me gusta.

Sonreí.

-Muy bien, quedamos así entonces. Y recuerda que puedes llamarme Hermione, ¿eh?

Una carcajada estruendosa resonó en el estacionamiento.

-Hermione. Nos veremos pronto. –contestó dándome un abrazo triturador de huesos, que me levantó en el aire. Por fortuna, me soltó rápido. Ahora fue mi turno de darle un abrazo al límite de mis fuerzas. Iba a extrañar a este padre bonachón.

Tras eso, conduje hasta mi apartamento, en los límites de Londres. Los pensamientos y las emociones se agolpaban en mi cuerpo. Sé que estaba arriesgando a no volver a publicar nunca. Sé que posiblemente, de estar a la venta El paso de la rueda, nadie la compraría. Porque, ¿a quién le gusta una amargada? Ciertamente a los hombres en mi vida, no. Un sollozo escapó sin que pudiera controlarlo. Moví mi cabeza. No era el momento. Para distraerme, encendí la radio.

Love doesn't come in a minute

Sometimes it doesn't come at all

I only know that when I'm in it

It isn't silly, love isn't silly, love isn't silly at all

¡Oh, no! McCartney y su "Silly Love Songs". Justo lo que necesitaba. Cambié el dial sin despegar la mirada de la carretera lluviosa.

I can't keep on waiting for you

I know that you're still hesitating

Don't cry for me

'cause I'll find my way

you'll wake up one day

but it'll be too late

¡Santo Dios! Ahora era Madonna con su "Hung Up". Sí, por si no necesitaba más dolor para el espacio que dejó Lupin al rechazarme porque "soy muy joven". Ahí iba otra ilusión desechada a la lista. Bufé divertida. Si hiciera una lista honesta con los nombres de aquellos de quienes me he enamorado o los que me han gustado, creo que hasta Harry me llamaría "puta". Fruncí el ceño. Bueno, tal vez exagero. Harry Potter no sólo es mi mejor amigo, sino la persona que siempre me ha apoyado en mis tristezas, que han sido muchas.

Volví a cambiar de estación. "How To Be A Heartbreaker", de Marina and The Diamonds me daba la bienvenida. Suspiré por enésima vez en el día. A esta altura uno creería que debería ser como ellos, despreocupada, con una coraza por corazón. Como Draco, mi primer amor de adolescente, uno de los más dolorosos, junto con Lupin. O como Ron en la universidad, quien ya estaba comprometido con Lavander. O como Cedric, amante del conocimiento, ajeno a su atrayente exterior. Me mordí el labio. Y ni qué decir de Lucius, Tom y Severus, con esa fuerza de la madurez a la que es imposible resistirse. De pronto recordé cuando Lucius me besaba el cuello mientras Tom retiraba mi blusa con habilidad.

Girls, we do whatever it will take

Cause girls don't want

We don't want our hearts to break in two

So it's better to be fake

Can't risk losing in love again ba-abe

Eso fue divertido. Entonces una puntada se alojó en mi pecho. Mmm, Viktor. Aún me sentía mal por haberlo dejado, pero era lo mejor, no lo amaba, por más que intentara. Repasando los hombres en mi vida, veía un patrón. Mi debilidad eran los chicos malos. O mayores. Pero siempre los que nunca serían para mí. Y al que todos querían, yo lo despachaba. Sí, definitivamente el problema soy yo. Hasta que no entendiera que el amor no está hecho para mí, que mi trabajo es mi único refugio, no avanzaría.

Sin darme cuenta, había llegado a mi apartamento. Al abrir la puerta, vi cómo Crookshanks se colaba entre mis tobillos.

-¡Hola, cariño! –exclamé mimándolo. Miré el reloj. 9 p.m. –Ya es hora de cenar. Disculpa la tardanza, tenía que aclarar algunos asuntos. Tras darle de comer al minino y que se durmiera, feliz de la vida, tomé el teléfono. Iba a marcar a Harry, cuando vi que había una llamada perdida. Remus.

-Él fue muy claro, Hermione. Seguro sólo siente lástima.

Así, con un enorme nudo en la garganta, por ignorar a quien creía que sí sería el indicado para mí, por su ternura, paciencia, sabiduría y gustos afines, decidí llamar a Harry para saber si le vendría bien reunirnos mañana para hablar sobre mi renuncia a Black&Lestrange. Sólo esperaba no interrumpirlo con Ginny y desatar otra disputa.


	2. Capítulo 2 - But I m only human

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen, sino a la fabulosa J.K. Rowling –Amén, Madame-. Este fic lo escribo sin ánimos de lucro, sólo para entretener mi mente con las infinitas posibles parejas de un personaje tan querido para mí como Hermione. El tono de la historia está inspirado en la película _He's just not that into you_ , o _A él no le gustas tanto_ , dirigida por Ken Kwapis en el 2009. Este es mi regreso a FanFiction tras años fuera del radar. Ojalá les guste. De ser así, pueden dejar sus reviews, así sea para lanzar tomates.

El siguiente capítulo recomiendo leerlo con la canción "Human" de Christina Perri como música de fondo.

 **Capítulo 2 – But I´m only human**

Tic, tic, tic.

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia sonaba corriendo por la ventana, mientras comía algo de cereal y tenía el auricular del teléfono pegado al oído, esperando que Harry contestara. Mi primer intento falló, por lo que, pensando que tal vez ya durmiera, le dejé un mensaje de texto. Afortunadamente a ninguno de los dos nos gusta Whatsapp y continuamos con algunas viejas manías.

"Hola, Harry. Espero que estés bien. Por favor, cuando puedas llámame. Es algo relacionado con la editorial, tranquilo. Un abrazo".

Había guardado limpio el tazón de comida cuando sonó el aparato. Me sequé las manos y fui hacia él, mordiéndome el labio. Después de todo, quizás Harry no apoyase mi decisión.

-¡Herms! Ya me enteré. ¿Cómo estás? –fue el saludo de mi preocupado (y bien informado) amigo. Sonreí sorprendida.

-Harry, ¿cómo es que siempre lo sabes todo?, ¿eh?

-Dotes de conocerte desde siempre. Por algo somos almas gemelas, ¿no crees?

Solté una carcajada como no lo hacía desde hace semanas. Me costó reconocer el sonido en principio.

-Totalmente. Gracias por llamar tan pronto, por cierto. –contesté- ¿Quién te contó? ¿Parvati o Hagrid?

-Ambos me mandaron mensajes mientras mi tío hablaba por teléfono conmigo. Ya sabes que te cuidan mucho. Aunque, en realidad, debería decir, mientras Sirius despotricaba como un poseso. Me gustó la parte de que no eres una de sus tantas amantes. ¡Eso estuvo impresionante! Mis respetos, Srta. Y con la declaración de intenciones que le hiciste respecto a devolver el adelanto y mandar tu carta de renuncia, has adelantado bastante camino, Herms. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es redactar la misiva, de ser posible, esta misma noche. Me la mandas por correo apenas la tengas. Y mañana iremos a la editorial para firmar un documento en el que te comprometes a cumplir lo prometido, entretanto agilizo la transacción en el banco.

Mi ángel de la guarda.

-Herms, ¿estás ahí? –preguntó con un carraspeo.

-Eh… ¡sí! Disculpa, Crook andaba fastidiando. –suspiré tras mi pequeña mentira- Ya te he dicho lo mucho que significa para mí que seas mi mejor amigo, ¿cierto? Tanta eficiencia me salvará el trasero, de nuevo.

-Siempre estoy para lo que necesites –escuché su risa cálida al otro lado de la línea. Y… poco después un carraspeo femenino, seguido de un bufido masculino.

-¿Todo bien? Puedo llamar mañana temprano –sugerí roja de vergüenza, sospechando que Ginny lo atacaría de nuevo con sus celos infundados.

-Todo está perfectamente, Herms. La gente tiene que aceptar los límites de cada uno –exclamó. Incluso en la lejanía pude oír un portazo.

-Mmm, vale. –repliqué no muy convencida.

-Ahora, cuéntame de qué va tu libro.

Reí.

-¡Harry James Potter, creo que esa pregunta era la principal, antes de que aceptaras apoyarme sin condiciones! –tenía los ojos como platos por la candidez de este hombre. –Es como si le preguntarás a un asesino qué hizo después de haberle pagado la fianza.

-Confío en ti. Además, conozco a mi tío y sé que tergiversa todo cuando no sale como le gustaría.

-Bueno, gracias por eso. De acuerdo. La novela aún no va ni por la mitad, pero sé cómo quiero desarrollarla. –hice una pausa- Trata sobre una mujer que se da por vencida con el amor. Con tanto dolor en su corazón, es atropellada por un auto. Queda en coma y su alma vaga por cada uno de los recuerdos de quienes amó, o mejor dicho, de cada uno de sus rechazos. Al final se da cuenta que tantas emociones podrían llevarla a la locura y prefiere darse por vencida, morir, quizás renacer en una vida mejor. –confesé. A nadie le había dicho la trama completa, hasta esta noche.

Silencio.

-¿Harry? –pregunté. Escuché cómo suspiró pesadamente. Tal vez le parecía una tontería la idea también. Rayos.

-Herms, ¿esto va de una especie de duelo definitivo, por lo de Remus, cierto?

Sentí cómo mi nariz comenzó a picar, por las lágrimas que ascendían.

-Lo noto bastante autobiográfico. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? ¿Exponerte a recordar todo lo que has sufrido? –iba a replicar, pero Harry continuó- Sé que obviamente cambiarás datos para que sean en gran parte irreconocibles, pero aun así, me preocupas.

Me quité unas lágrimas que no me dejaban ver el hilo suelto del mueble.

-No puedo seguir hablando del amor, Harry. Duele demasiado. Me siento como alguien que sólo ha visto detrás de un velo durante mis treinta años de edad. El desamor sí que lo conozco.

-Hermione…

-¿Crees que estoy loca por tener un proyecto así? Sé sincero, por favor.

-No, no estás loca. De hecho, estoy seguro de que muchos se sentirán identificados contigo, eso incluye a los hombres que no nos ha ido muy bien en esa área. –respondió Harry, intentando aligerar el ambiente.- Es un tema triste, pero real. Tanta parafernalia comercial sobre el amor nos va a intoxicar un día de estos.

Quise dar saltos como una lunática. ¡Mi amigo seguía creyendo en mí!

-Sólo te hago una recomendación. –siguió mi amigo- Tras el cese legal del contrato, te recomiendo que te tomes unas vacaciones para pensar mejor lo que quieres hacer. Para que te inspires también, sin la presión de la prensa cuando esto salga a la luz. Para que puedas tú ver con mayor objetividad. Y luego conseguir un editor verdaderamente profesional.

-Lo de irme de viaje es una gran idea, Harry. Podría regresar a casa de mamá, ayudarla con la cafetería y organizar mis ideas. –contesté. De nuevo los ojos castaños de Remus acudieron a mi mente. Gemí. –Me iré entonces.

-¿Podré visitarte?

-¡Claro que sí, tontuelo! Me harás mucha falta, y mi mamá te adora.

-¡Genial! Recuerda guardarme muchas galletas durante tu estadía.

-¡Eres un condenado interesado, Potter!

-Pero me soportas.

-Touché.

-¿Y Herms?

-¿Sí?

-Dejarás de sufrir, te lo prometo.

En ese momento me ahogué, conmovida. Cambié de rumbo la conversación, antes de ponerme a llorar por teléfono. ¿Podría ser más patética?

-¿Harry, podemos vernos mañana temprano, antes de ir a la editorial?

-Claro que sí. Paso por tu casa a las 8 a.m., ¿te parece?

-Perfecto. Me pondré con la carta entonces.

-¡Esa es mi Herms!

-Hasta mañana, Harry.

-Hasta mañana, Herms.

Ambos colgamos a la vez. La línea estaba ausente, pero esta vez yo tenía un poco más de fuerzas para lo que se venía. Los ladridos de Sirius, los reproches de mamá por no haberle contado más de mis andadas.

 _Inicio de flashback_

 _-Mami, ¿no hay manera de que vuelva? –pregunté jugando con mi muñeca de cabello rojo deshilachado._

 _-No, cariño. Lo siento. Papá tuvo que irse por trabajo. No va a regresar. –contestó ella con la voz temblante._

 _-¿Y si yo reúno mis ahorros y le pago las horas? ¿Crees que papá quiera trabajar para mí y así no se irá?_

 _Fin del flashback_

No, mamá entendería, me cobijaría entre sus brazos como aquella noche en la que me dijo, a su manera, que papá nos había abandonado por otra familia. De pronto la víspera de mañana ya no me preocupaba tanto. Realmente necesitaba volver a mis raíces. Sin fingir más sonrisas.

Con mejor ánimo, prendí la laptop, redacté la carta y se la envié a Harry. Su respuesta llegó veinte minutos después de eso, con unas correcciones en cuanto a inflexión de tono. Esta noche creo que sí podría llegar a dormir sin pesadillas.

N.A.: Buenas tardes a todos. El siguiente capítulo será Harry POV. Saludos.


	3. Capítulo 3 - My silent fears have grippe

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen, sino a la fabulosa J.K. Rowling –Amén, Madame-. Este fic lo escribo sin ánimos de lucro, sólo para entretener mi mente con las infinitas posibles parejas de un personaje tan querido para mí como Hermione. El tono de la historia está inspirado en la película _He's just not that into you_ , o _A él no le gustas tanto_ , dirigida por Ken Kwapis en el 2009.

El siguiente capítulo recomiendo leerlo con las siguientes canciones como música de fondo. Para la primera parte, "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic", en la versión de _Sleeping At Last_. Y en la segunda parte, "Somebody That I Used Know", de Gotye y Kimbra, en la versión en directo del canal de YoutTube KCRW. Luego entenderán la razón.

Los títulos de los capítulos vienen de versos de las canciones que recomiendo. En esta ocasión, el verso es de "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic". Disfruten.

 **Capítulo 3 – My silent fears have gripped me**

Harry POV

-"Tengan muy buenos días, oyentes de _La dona doblada_. Esta mañana les habla, como siempre, su locutor más querido. Lo sé, lo sé, deberán taparse los oídos por los gritos de mis admiradoras, ¿pero qué puedo decir? El nombre Lee Jordan siempre trae lo mejor".

-Jordan –gruñí con la boca pastosa por el sueño. Bendito Jordan. Y bendito frío mañanero de abril. Miré el reloj. 6 a.m. Me enrollé más en la cobija y abracé la almohada en la que hace pocos días durmió Herms, tras las lágrimas que la dejaron agotada. Enterré la nariz en su aroma, ya con los ojos abiertos. No podía entender cómo Remus podía dejar ir a una belleza como Hermione. Vamos, no se trataba de esas mujeres aburridas con las que suele salir, ni de las jovencitas tontas que se le quedan viendo con cada presentación que hace en su librería. Diablos, él fue su jefe durante años, ¿cómo fue que no se enamoró de alguien tan increíblemente inocente y astuta que hizo crecer su clientela con su contagiosa pasión por los libros? Alguien sin duda chispeante que roba las miradas, las sonrisas de todos. No. Él tenía que dejarla como un trapo después de seis meses saliendo –en secreto-.

Me tapé la cara con la almohada. Realmente nadie aprecia su suerte. Como Sirius, que iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de renovar su catálogo editorial, sólo por comodidad, por pedantería. A veces mi padrino parecía más un adolescente que un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años. Tal vez si realmente fuese mi tío habría heredado la perseverancia letal de los Potter. Ahí sí que sería una combinación imposible de escapar. Aparté las mantas con decisión. El día me esperaba. Herms me esperaba, seguramente ya despierta tras darle de comer a Crook. Reí mientras me ponía las pantuflas, recordando cómo esa bola de pelos esponjosa adoraba jugar con el borde de mi pantalón de pijama cuando me quedo en casa de su dueña por el maratón de _El Señor de los Anillos_. Gracias Tolkien, gracias Peter Jackson. Que Legolas los acompañe siempre. Amén.

Después de comer algunas tostadas, vestirme con un suéter cuello tortuga, y guardar el pequeño aparato en mi maletín, me encaminé a casa de mi amiga. Con las manos en los bolsillos tarareé a lo largo de las cinco cuadras hasta llegar a mi destino. Cuando vi la fachada ya tan conocida para mí, suspiré, anhelando la sensación de hogar que sé que me daría la bienvenida, no como mi solitario departamento. Hice una mueca. Solitario porque tú lo eliges así, dijo mi querida consciencia. La ignoré mientras tocaba el timbre de la casita azul. Ginny se ha ofrecido varias veces a vivir contigo. Ya sabes, calentar tu comida, tu cama…

Meneé la cabeza. ¿Qué diantres me pasaba? Ya incluso pensaba como mi padrino.

-¡Harry! –exclamó la voz de Hermione, abrazándome en el proceso. Mi abrazo fue aún más entusiasta.

-¡Herms! ¿Cómo estás? –dije en su cuello. Sentí cómo sus hombros cayeron levemente. Auch, pregunta inadecuada, Potter. Un intento de sonrisa fue su respuesta cuando nos separamos.

-Estoy bastante bien. Ven, pasa. - El reloj daba justo las 7 a.m. Calculé mentalmente treinta minutos para llegar a la editorial. Bien, otros treinta para nosotros entonces. -¿Desayunaste, Harry? –preguntó. Negué su propuesta y me fijé mejor en su atuendo. Un suéter cashmere gris, estilo cardigan, abierto ligeramente entre los pechos, junto a un jean ajustado y botas marrones. Me costó tragar saliva. Bendita Ginny y su parloteo sobre ropa. ¡Ahora distinguía el suéter de Hermione, por Dios! Eso no ayudaba a mi autocontrol. Sus ojos castaños claro se achicaron y frunció el ceño, preocupada. -¿Estás bien?

Carraspeé. Concéntrate, Potter.

-Sí, es que hace un calor terrible, ¿no te parece?

Me miró como si estuviera loco. Incluso tocó mi frente.

-Estás sudando un poco de frío. Eso no es normal en abril. ¿Estás seguro de sentirte bien?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Ya se me pasará, tranquila. Empecemos. Supongo que ya imprimiste la carta de renuncia y la firmaste, ¿cierto? – ella asintió-. Ahora quiero que seas totalmente sincera conmigo, Herms. ¿Te gustaría publicar esa historia con algún rival de Black&Lestrange? ¿Con El Quisquilloso, tal vez? Ellos se especializan en enfoques peculiares, fuera de clichés. Sería una muy buena oportunidad para ti y para ellos.

Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

-La verdad es que no había pensado en más nadie que la publicase, ¡pero esa es una muy buena opción, Harry! ¡Gracias! –una enorme sonrisa en sus labios disipó momentáneamente su semblante triste que me tenía igual de acongojado desde hace semanas. –Sería un verdadero nuevo inicio.

-Además, creo que la idea entusiasmará mucho a Luna y a su padre. Que finalmente aceptes su oferta de cambiar de "bando".

Ambos reímos. Ella se mordió el labio luego, pensativa.

-Pero antes de firmar contrato con alguien, quiero despejarme. Irme de aquí un tiempo. Anoche soñé bastante con mi mamá, con regresar a mi hogar.

Cerré los ojos momentáneamente.

-Claro, eso sería lo mejor. Que sepas qué rumbo tomará tu vida. –respondí con una opresión en el pecho. Que Hermione se fuera significaba meses sin verla, sin hablar con ella directamente y tenerla cerca de mí. Nunca nos habíamos separado por tanto tiempo. Sabía que, por lo decaída que estaba, no se iría de Londres sólo por unas semanas. De pronto sentí su mano cálida en mi mejilla.

-Regresaré. No me olvidaré de ti. –prometió, logrando que volviese a respirar.

-¿Ni de mis galletas?

-Ni de tus galletas.

Tras eso –y mimar a Crook como se corresponde a cada salida-, tomamos nuestros abrigos y conduje hasta la editorial. Lo siguiente puede resumirse como un manchón borroso en el que sólo destacaba Hermione apretando mi mano hasta que llegamos a la oficina de mi padrino. Ella tocó la puerta con decisión, luego de inspirar por lo bajo.

-Adelante.

Sirius levantó la vista del periódico que –curiosamente- leía al revés. Al parecer no se había recuperado de que su secretaria, Parvati, avisara de nuestra llegada.

-Sobrino. Granger. –saludó secamente.

-Buen día, Black.

-Buen día, padrino.

-Oh, vamos, Harry. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me digas tío? "Padrino" suena demasiado formal. –exclamó él, provocándome una ligera sonrisa. Su punto débil había aligerado el ambiente.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre. Me gusta decirte padrino. –contesté. Sirius suspiró con los ojos divertidos. Era el momento. –Bien, ambos sabemos que estás bastante ocupado, por lo que no te quitaremos más tiempo del debido. –Sirius miró a Hermione de reojo.

Herms extrajo de su carpeta la carta de renuncia, mientras yo sacaba de mi maletín un documento de acuerdo entre las dos partes para el reembolso del millón de libras de adelanto. Con sus respectivas copias. Sirius los tomó con los labios fruncidos. Los minutos de silencio se alargaron innecesariamente. Mi pie tenía un tic. Tenía una mano sobre la de Herms, que entrelazó sin que el editor lo notase, entretanto la mujer de ojos miel no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Muy bien. ¿Así que con esto te comprometes a devolver el millón de libras esta misma semana, de cuyos trámites se encargará mi sobrino?

-Eso es correcto.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú misma, ya que tuviste las agallas suficientes para reñirme ayer, Granger? Podría demandarte por incumplimiento de contrato –inquirió Sirius, provocando un profundo sonrojo de mi parte y que sobresaliera el mentón de mi amiga. Sirius Black ahora sí había traspasado la línea de prudencia. ¡Me iba a escuchar! Sin embargo, antes de que de mi boca saliese más que un gruñido, mi compañera sonrió, dejándome helado.

-No lo hago yo misma porque debo salir de la ciudad. Tú sabes, despejarme de las malas vibras, para pulir mi novela.

Una risa falsa salió de Sirius.

-Para "pulir" tu novela. Oh, sí, sí, sigues creyendo que alguien te comprará esa basura tan detestable y apestosa.

-¿Sabes, Black? Quizás deberías agradecerme.

Mi padrino arqueó una ceja con tal insolencia que a punto estuve de levantarme del asiento. Hermione apretó su agarre en mi mano.

-Claro, porque sin mi "basura" evitaré que la Editorial vaya a la quiebra y que su nombre sea puesto en entredicho por tal temática. Otro escándalo podría hundir tu carrera, Black.

Me mordí los labios, escondiendo mi sonrisa. Ahora era Sirius quien enrojecía de la ira.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?

-Ni por asomo, Black. Sólo expongo los hechos. Recuerda que Rita Skeeter sigue con el corazón, digamos… no tan intacto como hace un año.

Disimulé mi risa con una tos.

-Lo que queremos, padrino, es evitar un escándalo que perjudique a los involucrados. Y te recuerdo, tal como Hermione, que en un escándalo tú serías el más afectado, teniendo en cuenta tus deslices con modelos y con Skeeter. –intervine.

-Una mujer herida es la más peligrosa del mundo. –continuó mi amiga. Vaya si no lo sabía yo. Cho y la misma Herms eran pruebas de ello. Al menos yo no he sido nunca el blanco de mi mejor amiga.

-¡Me están chantajeando! ¡Mi propio ahijado y la mujer que me debe tanto! Todo porque…

Una risa fría lo calló y a mí me erizó el vello de la nuca.

-¿Te debo _tanto_? Quien creyó en mi talento y me contrató en Black&Lestrange fue tu abuelo, Arcturus, no tú, y lo hizo después de que se convirtiera en un padre para mí cuando trabajé en la librería de Remus Lupin. Seis años he trabajado aquí, de los cuales tú sólo llevas aquí uno como encargado. Este iba a ser el primer libro que firmaría contigo como jefe. La paciencia, el cariño y los consejos se los debo a tu fallecido abuelo. Tú ni siquiera ibas a las giras promocionales de quien llamaste una vez tu "escritora estrella". No me interesan las razones, ese es tu problema; no te llenes la boca diciendo cosas que no son. Otra cosa, ni Harry ni yo te chantajeamos. Sólo te recordamos cómo serán las cosas una vez que, con tu patética actitud, se te ocurra dañar mi imagen. Yo no tendré que hacer nada. Tú sólo te pusiste la soga al cuello liándote con tantas reporteras.

-Sirius, mi cliente y yo ya tenemos que irnos. Por lo que, te agradeceríamos, que firmaras los documentos para cerrar de una vez este trato. Tú recuperas tu dinero, mi cliente es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su libro–exclamé mirándolo fijamente. Vamos, no hagas esto innecesariamente más difícil. Cerca de él noté el manoseado adelanto de _El paso de la rueda_. –Y supongo que es innecesario recordarte que cualquier divulgación que se haga del manuscrito será penada, ¿cierto?

Su boca se abrió por completo.

-¿A tal punto llega tu desconfianza hacia mí, Harry?

-Desconfío del hombre que está frente a este escritorio y se ha atrevido a decir tal cantidad de disparates, incluso en presencia de un abogado. En cuanto a la demanda que mencionaste, es improcedente, pues Hermione Granger iba a firmar por primera vez un contrato contigo tras la revisión del manuscrito. Los acuerdos que ambos hicieron sobre que te dejara ver en lo que trabajaba se hicieron de manera verbal, en esta oficina, sin testigos. Sin olvidar que ella te entregó el texto un mes antes de que se cerrara el plazo que acordaron.

Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron, tomó el ejemplar y lo azotó contra la mesa.

-¿Quieres esto? Llévatelo. No quiero el trofeo a la majadería femenina, gracias.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo Herms arañaba un lado de la mesa. Alerta cachetada.

-Harry, tengo que hacer una llamada. –informó. Asentí hacia ella. Nunca dejaba de asombrarme la entereza de esta mujer, su astucia, incluso llena de dolor. –Ya todo ha quedado claro. Adiós, Sr. Black.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta de la oficina, la rabia que mermaba con la presencia de Herms se apoderó de mí. Guardé el texto y las copias en mi maletín.

-Cuando asumiste el mando de la editorial te lo dije, que no iba a permitir que le hicieras daño a Hermione o te la ibas a ver conmigo.

-Harry…

-Harry nada. Podría demandarte por trato inadecuado con un autor de tu editorial.

-Por Dios santo. ¿Qué te ha hecho esa mujer? ¿La cara de mosquita muerta esconde a una puta, como sospechaba? ¿Es mejor que Ginny en la cama y por eso te tiene idiotizado?

Lo siguiente que supe fue que Sirius Black estaba en el piso, con el labio sangrante y mirándome en shock.

-Bellatrix sería mil veces mejor que tú llevando esta compañía. Tu abuelo y tus padres deben revolcarse en sus tumbas por la vergüenza de tener a un misógino como tú. Uno completamente incapaz de velar siquiera por los vacíos legales en sus acuerdos. Una sola vez, una, en la que vuelvas a hablar así de Hermione Granger, y te juro que la encía rota será de tus menores problemas. Físicos y legales. Puedes olvidarte de que eres mi padrino, o mi tío, como tú dices.

Cerré la puerta con un portazo tal que todos en el piso de la oficina del editor me miraban con la boca abierta.

-Parvati, ¿podrías decirme, por favor, dónde está Hermione? –pregunté a la secretaria de Black.

-E…ella está con Hagrid, abajo.

-Muchas gracias. –respondí alejándome. Ya cerca de las escaleras sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

-¡Harry! –era Parvati. Intenté sonreírle.

-A mí no me vengas con esa sonrisa falsa, Harry. ¿Por qué estás temblando?

Suspiré.

-Tuve un altercado con el Sr. Black.

-Escuché sus gritos, algo ya normal, pero al ver salir a Hermione más enojada que ayer y a ti así… ¿Tan malo fue para que le digas Sr. Black?

-Lo fue, Parvati. Ahora, de verdad no quiero ser maleducado, necesito salir de aquí.

-Claro. Te entiendo. –contestó abrazándome, buscando reconfortarme. Parvati sin duda alguna, era la mujer idónea para mi mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley.

-Gracias.

Bajé a trompicones los escalones, sintiendo la mano derecha. Rayos. Recordé el peso de la grabadora en mi maletín. La extraje y apagué. Una vez en el estacionamiento escuché a Hagrid intentando animar a Herms con sus risas sonoras. Sonreí a medias, agradecido.

-Finalmente ha llegado el caballero andante… -exclamó Hagrid hasta ver mi semblante. Quise peinarme para mejorar mi imagen, no es que eso haga mucho, algo es algo. -¿Qué te pasó, Harry?

Hermione, por su parte, tomó mi mano y se fijó en los nudillos, ensangrentados.

-¡Harry James Potter! ¿Qué has hecho en los minutos que no estuve allá arriba? –preguntó ella con los ojos brillantes y con el cuello enrojecido. -¿Estás bien? ¿Se atrevió a pegarte? ¡Ya verá ese malnacido, voy a dejarle el tacón de mi bota enterrado en…!

Afortunadamente la agarré de la cintura antes de que se alejara más en medio de su furia. En un principio pataleó. No sabía que esta mujer tuviese tanta fuerza.

-Suéltame. Lo voy a machacar como nunca nadie en su vida lo ha hecho. ¡Déjamelo a mí!

-¡Hermione! Mírame. Estoy bien, sólo alterado. Él fue el golpeado.

Hagrid y mi amiga no podían creerlo.

-¡QUÉ! –Exclamó a duras penas ella.

-No aguanté que te siguiera insultando y, cuando me di cuenta, le había dado un puñetazo en la boca.

-¡¿Sirius Black insultó a Hermione?! ¿Se atrevió a tratarla mal? Ahora se las verá conmigo –replicó Hagrid pareciendo más amenazador que nunca.

-¡BASTA!

El grito de Herms fue como un balde de agua fría para ambos.

-Ninguno hará nada de eso. Tú, Harry, dame las llaves de tu auto. Te vas al asiento de acompañante. –obedecí sin rechistar. Cuando estaba en su modo mandona nadie se salva- Tú, Hagrid, te vas a sentar en la caseta de vigilancia, te calmarás y no harás ninguna locura. ¿Me entendieron?

-Sí, señora –respondimos al unísono el vigilante y yo.

-Bien.

Cuando subió al auto y puso en retroceso la marcha, supe que no me escaparía del interrogatorio. La carretera lluviosa hacia su casa nos acompañó.

-Ahora, usted, señorito, me va a decir, palabra por palabra, qué pasó cuando me fui.

Hice una mueca.

-Creo que lo mejor es que lo escuches.

Le mostré la grabadora y la encendí. Con cada palabra su semblante se puso más serio. Eso no era un buen presagio.

 **N.A.** Vaya, ¡este capítulo me llevó siete páginas de Word y sentí que estoy conociendo mejor a los personajes! No sabía cuán mal me caía Sirius Black, jaja. Les juro que no pretendía que su ahijado le diese un puñetazo, pero ¡se lo merecía! En el siguiente capítulo Hermione regresa a casa de su madre. Les recomiendo preparar pañuelos e ir escuchando la canción "Carry on", de Fun. Una vez llegados allí, iniciarán los flashbacks de sus decepciones amorosas, las cuales tendrán un capítulo entero cada uno, al estilo one-shot, sin salirse del fic. Creo que es la manera de hacerle justicia a todo lo que tiene guardado esta mujer. Otra cosita, aviso que este fic será un Harry/Hermione/Oliver; nuestro capitán favorito no tarda mucho en aparecer, sólo que de una manera muy distinta a la que estamos acostumbradas. Aún barajo posibilidades.

Por otro lado, no sabía que la historia tendría reviews y seguidores. Las alertas en el correo me hicieron infinitamente feliz mientras buscaba inspiración para seguir la historia. No quería hacer algo por salir del paso.

 **Phillyel-Tsuki:** ¡Mi querida, querida Phillyel! Sigues leyéndome a pesar de los años. Casi lloré de la emoción cuando leí tus dedicados comentarios a los dos capítulos. En este capítulo vemos más de esta Hermione que, achicopalada como está, no duda en usar su ingenio y sacar las garras. Me gusta que no sea la simple damisela en peligro, que tenga cierto sentido del estilo, que no vista como una viejita, jeje. En cuando a Remus como "chico malo", tendrá algo de eso, por lo que el corazón de Mione está más roto que nunca. Por otro lado, la relación de Harry y Hermione me sigue sorprendiendo cómo se da. Creo que no supero esa escena en la que bailan y casi se besan en la película _Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows Part 1_. Había muchísimo potencial ahí. David Yates, eres malvado. Te mando un fuerte abrazo, Phill. Seguimos leyéndonos, linda.

 **Mia Flores:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic! Y por ese gran elogio. Bienvenida a otro capítulo.

Ahora, mis seguidores: Daisasuke Kurogane, Lily A. Morthan, Phillyel-Tsuki, VannyCamy, kyouko87, vpd7, es un verdadero honor que pusieran este fic en la lista de sus alertas. ¡Muchísimas gracias! También me encantó que leyeran la historia en países como México, Argentina, Brasil, Perú, España, Chile, Estados Unidos, Colombia y Venezuela. ¡Gracias, de todo corazón!


End file.
